Poisoned with Love
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "This is not fair, I am beyond repair cuz of you." She swung around, jabbing a finger at Beck. "You-u-u-You, You-u-u." Giving him a smug look. "Can't find my head, so I've fallen instead over you, you-u-u-u-you, you-u-u." Her hands trailed down her hips in an enthralling way that made blood rush to something that wasn't Beck's face. One-shot. Rated T, Review!


Poisoned With Love

Summary:

Rating: T

Pairing: Broken Bade

AN: I was reading this really great story [Sorry, forgot the name] and it was an aftermath of OD, and I thought, wouldn't Jade be more crushed then she let on? Mind you, she's an actor, and she has a pretty solid Poker face more of the time. And then I thought I should turn it around, Beck's quite hurt after her little lip-lock with Moose and he says to Moose and Jade when he catches them it's all fine and all, when it's really not.

Turns out, they're both poisoned with love. Enjoy

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

As the nurse emerged from a door, ruining Jade's moment with Beck, Jade took the opportunity to dash out, avoiding the awkward goodbyes that could be easily avoided with her escape. Come on, how could it **not** be awkward?

Jade had already shown her soft side for the turtle, she didn't need to be more embarrassed by some awkward salute from Beck or a jumble of words from Tori, something in attempt to make her feel better, when that was a lost cause.

Feeling better was impossible at this point.

She was hurt enough for Christ's sake, she didn't need anymore initiated gestures from Beck; she had gotten plenty in one lifetime. Her heart ached like there was no tomorrow and it hurt to think about it, to think about **him**.

The brunette found refuge in her car, lowering the seat back and sitting there in serene silence, only the sounds of crickets and the screeching tires bombarding her ear drums, yet all she could think about was her continually breaking heart.

Beck was over her. Her mind held no more hope, no more will to continue prodding for those small doses of any bit of care pointed towards her. How could she hope, when constant displays of adoration and playfulness like she had just witnessed, existed like they did?

The equation was simple. Beck + Tori = Love. There was no way she could cancel that out. There was no more Beck + Jade = Love. That was gone, diminished.

Come on, who was she kidding? Tori was everything Jade wasn't in her eyes. Skinny, unflawed, likable, friendly, **attractive**.

Who would willingly want something like Jade? Something so imperfect; so heartless, dull, broody, ugly?

Jade was a fool for ever thinking any thing otherwise. She was nothing compared to Tori freaking Vega.

And she never would be, at least not in the eyes of Beck and that hurt more then it was imaginable.

[OoOoOoO]

After thanking the nurse, Beck turned back around, expecting to see Jade standing there, but the brunette was absent, only a ghost of her perfume still lingering in the air, causing his mind to drift into a slight delirium.

She had put it on in a rush to smell and look decent while confronting Beck.

He suppressed the waves of disappointment that threatened to wash over him and instead, tried to comprehend Cat's conversation with the nurse about something her brother had done to the turtle.

Oh good God, what was the use? All he could think about was Jade and how she might be feeling right now.

She had to have the most solid Poker face he'd ever witnessed. He knew she did. He had witnesses her acting skills for many years, and one of the many things that both he and she were good at, were keeping straight faces, concealing emotions behind flat, bare looks. It was easy in the world of acting, but there were always flaws.

…Wait.

What if she really didn't care whether he dated Tori or not? Would that mean that she was over him? Completely? Three years completely gone? Forever?

Panic seeped into his veins and everything was blurred suddenly.

She was gone.

No, no…no.

He swung around, striding outside for a quick minute, glancing around to see if he could possibly spot the brunette, squinting his eyes as he surveyed the parking lot.

Her car was bound to be somewhere; she couldn't have driven away with Cat still here. She wouldn't make Cat carpool with them.

"Beck?" Apparently, Tori had followed him out and he turned to look at her, frustration evident in his eyes. Those bags under his eyes and the dilation was not just because of troublesome nights, but also the lack of sleep and the other body in his bed was no help at all. One specific body; the only body that could quench his need.

"Hmm?" He mumbled out, running his fingers through his unruly mess of hair. He hadn't bothered gelling it or washing it for that matter, it was supposed to be an opposite date.

He still didn't like the feeling though; it made him feel oily.

"Why are you out here?" She asked, her eyes strayed off to glance around, taking a few steps over to him. Beck was quiet, too busy contemplating and thinking. Jade was out here, yet he was chatting it up with Tori.

But really, what was he going to do? They weren't dating anymore, he shouldn't care as much as he did for her wellbeing; he shouldn't. He shouldn't care, but he does.

As soon as the thought sprung up, he shoved it all the way back down, trying to push up the feelings he felt for Tori, those forced feelings that he was using to try and get over Jade, but it really wasn't working at this point.

"I don't know." He said while shaking his head, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

He really didn't know. For once he was clueless.

[OoOoOoO]

After finishing her chat with the nurse, Cat skipped outside, peering around for the car she came in. Cat had noticed Jade disappearing and had immediately grown worried.

Jade only left when either the tensions got too high, she needed to cut up something, or she was upset by something. It was obvious she was upset with something, and that something was indeed Beck.

"Jade!" Cat called in a squeaky tone; skipping around until eventually she spotted where they had parked and scampered over, knocking her knuckles on the glass and bouncing.

She could hear some sniffing and muffled-ness. That was un-Jade like. Cat knocked once more, a frown now deeply etched in her face.

In a few seconds, Cat heard the click of the locks on the door and she got in, sitting down on the cool leather seats. Hehehe cold.

She shook her head and turned to look at Jade; whose head was buried in her hands, her hair ruffled from whatever she had been doing while Cat wasn't there.

"Jade, are you crying?" Cat asked softly, feeling a bit sad for her friend. Jade looked up, her red eyes glancing at Cat warily.

"No, I'm not crying." She said, while wiping at her eyes and trying to stop the tears. "Why would I be crying?" She snapped bitterly, but knew it was no use. She hung her head and Cat suddenly produced a tissue that she had stashed in her bra and held it out to Jade.

A small laugh fell from her lips and she took it, dabbing at her eyes. "What did I do wrong Cat?" She asked absently, leaning back in her chair, staring down at her lap. She felt too ashamed to bother looking anywhere else.

Cat looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean Jade? What did you do?"

"I don't mean literally you idiot!" She hissed seethingly, her eyes lighting up with fury. Sometimes the redhead seemed more like her roots would be blonde then the chestnut brown they were. "I mean," She paused with a sigh. "With my relationship with Beck, how did I become reduced to… **this**!"? Her tone grew angry and she gestured madly to herself.

Cat looked at her, only blinking as the brunette continued to rant. "How did I make him lose interest in me? I'm cool and hot and popular, how can he not like me?!" She exclaimed, her voice raising an octave. "How can he like that…that gank!" She snapped, her getting wider and wider.

"I mean, she's the exact opposite of me! She's the average girl, the boring girl; the peppy, happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Why would he want that?" She stopped, burying her head in her hands.

"Ugh, how did I become poisoned with this type of love? There's no goddamn cure for this! HE is the cure, and I can't even have him!" She hung her head, her face expressing a countless amount of exhaustion. "I'm done with him. I refuse to let him do this to me anymore."

But Jade knew the poison couldn't be forgotten forever.

[A Couple Weeks Later]

Where was Moose? Better question, where was Jade? Beck glanced around in irritation. Jade hadn't only skipped every single rehearsal, but now she was missing the entire Tinkle Aid too?

She had some nerve.

Beck tapped his foot and stopped after Andre' began looking at him suspiciously due to his fidgety behavior and he took a deep breath. She'll come.

In a few minutes time, not did Jade only appear, but so did Moose. Of course, no one could believe how they were…per se, attached.

Moose had his arm around Jade's waist comfortably, his thumb ghosting over a small strip of skin just above her hip, she was leaning into him, and defying all rules of anything considering they were so close together, it should have been outlawed.

His eyes narrowed and he got up, storming over to the cozy **new** couple. "Where have you two been?" They exchanged mischievous glances, a smirk lighting up Jade's face. The smirk she used to give when Beck and her had been accused of sneaking off during class to make out in the Janitor's closet.

Oh god.

"We were…uh." Moose began to stutter, but Jade quickly finished for him, in that cute way that couples did. Always finishing their sentences for each other. It was nauseating.

"We were making-out in my car." She said bluntly, with no hint of hesitation at all. His eyes widened and his heart tightened. His fists slowly formed into tight balls and it took all of his self-control not to punch Moose right in the face.

So he forced down all of his angry feelings and faked a smile. He was an actor; he could do this. "Well, I'm glad you're here now." Jade's smirk faltered in the slightest.

"So am I." They held an intense gaze for quite a few minutes, before breaking away and Jade pulled Moose over to a table, sitting him down.

Beck could hear the distinct sound of Jade's voice saying, "He'll have a cheeseburger." And they exchanged knowing smiles like they had been ordering food together for the longest time.

Beck cringed and sat back down.

This was going to be a long night indeed.

[OoOoOoO]

After a few more songs from the gang [minus Jade], Jade decided that she wanted to sing one and got up, de-attaching herself from Moose, who was not at all eager to release his hold on her.

She stalked over to the DJ, leaning over a whispering something in his ear that seemed more like it would be some dirty secret then the name of a song she would like to sing at this point.

Beck only scowled, a burning feeling filling the pit of his stomach. It WAS jealousy, but he refused to admit it.

Before he knew it, his eyes fell to her lithe form, his eyes trailing all over her bodice as she fluffed out her hair, batting her eyes lashes flirtatiously at Moose, who regarded her with a dreamy expression, still dazed from their multiple intense make-out sessions in the past few minutes.

It was disgusting, infuriating, Beck wanted to set Moose straight. He never acted like this around Tori! Despite everything Jade said; he never flirted with Tori around Jade [Jade knew that was a filthy lie].

Gathering her wits, Jade got on the stage, walking up the steps slow and seductively, a smirk quirking her lips up as the song began to play.

All gazes were in turn, shifted towards her as her mouth opened and a melodious sound came up, enchanting all of those in the audience. She had picked a good song alright.

It was a shame there was such a large male audience. Ugh.

"This is not fair, I am beyond repair cuz of you." She swung around, jabbing a finger at Beck. "You-u-u-You, You-u-u." Giving him a smug look. "Can't find my head, so I've fallen instead over you, you-u-u-u-you, you-u-u." Her hands trailed down her hips in an enthralling way that made blood rush to something that wasn't Beck's face. "Blood on my sleeve, I give more then you need, yes I do. Do-o-do."

She stormed forward, all hips and shaking, "Oh! I-I-I-I-I Poisoned With Love, Love." The chorus making his head spin, her voice a enchanting husk. "But I-I-I-I-I can't get enough, enough." She trailed down the steps in slow movements.

"So I-keep-wal-king on broken glass. For youuuuuuu. I'll-keep-wal-king On broken glass. For youuuuuuu." The brunette sung right in front of him, her blue pools focused on him for a brief second, before turning and trailing over to Moose, who was too busy gaping.

"This is not fair, but I've lost every care, I want you." Her fingers trailed up Moose's large upper arm. "You-u-u-you, you-u-u." Her gaze then refocused to Beck, who was near to fuming.

Why was she playing these games with him? Damn dominating gank. Throwing his emotions around and such.

And then it got pretty serious. Her eyes darkened, filling with a new emotion, sadness.

"I wear these tears, and pretend their not there. Just for you. You-u-u-you. Hurtin' myself, you say that I need help and I do…" And the song continued, her gaze mostly pointed at Beck, but otherwise, Moose was in wonderland.

When Jade was done, there was a large applause and a few whistles, before she slid down the stairs, heading right over to Moose and giving him a big, sloppy kiss on the lips, sort of like the one she had given to Beck the last time they were at Karaoke Dokey and she had been singing.

Beck was fuming with jealousy once more and he got up from the table, refusing to watch another minute and stood outside, gulping in the fresh air greedily. Thankfully, it didn't reek of Jade's perfume, but it still lingered in his nostrils, causing him a hell of a time.

His gaze shifted around nervously, trying to clear his head. He had never felt so terrible in his entire life, not even as bad as the nights after Jade and Beck would break-up.

The door opened and out came Andre', standing next to him silently. Andre' understood what Beck was going through, he went through it a majority of the time Jade and Tori had been dating other people.

"Hey man," Andre' greeted him warily. Beck nodded curtly in return, his veins boiling angrily. The images of Moose and Jade interacting was becoming too much for the Canadian actor.

"How did I screw it up?"

Andre' looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Jade, how did I screw it up?" He asked absently, sighing heavily.

"I don't know Beck, you have to ask yourself that." Andre' said, crossing his arms.

A grunt followed from Beck and he ran his fingers through his hair, a frustrating habit he had obtained for many years.

"I have to get her back Andre'."

"I know you do."

"How?"

"I dunno, but you're pretty head over heels for her. Face it, you're poisoned with her love and she's the only cure."

"Andre', you're not funny right now."

"Sorry man."

"You can leave now."

"What, wh-"

"Just go." He slumped back inside, sending him a bidding glare before disappearing back inside.

He hated puns, especially puns about the song his ex-girlfriend just sang.

They both just had to face it. Beck and Jade were poisoned with love, and the only possible cure; was each other.

AN: I loved this. It was fun to right and having Jade sing was automatically a happy moment. I love Jade's voice and I think that song would have been hilarious if she would have sang it partially for Beck and partially for Moose.

I mean come on, she doesn't really like Moose, she just wants to coax some jealousy out of our resident Canadian.

Hope you liked it, review please! I enjoy reviews, good or bad, weird or not.

~Nat.


End file.
